


Meeting Your Heroes

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Famous Magnus Bane, Fashion Designer Isabelle Lightwood, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Isabelle Lightwood, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Singer Magnus Bane, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: "Whoever said never to meet your heroes had clearly not been there when Isabelle Lightwood met Magnus Bane"
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 29
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this!

Whoever said never to meet your heroes had clearly not been there when Isabelle Lightwood met Magnus Bane.

She'd had a bit of an obsession over the singer for a while, and was hoping that one day she would get to meet him though her successful career as a fashion designer. However, it turns out that she would get to meet him much sooner, and in a very different setting.

Izzy had decided to go over to Alec's apartment for an impromptu visit (and to make sure he wasn't overworking himself over his new case for his job as a city lawyer). When she opened the door she could hear the sound of someone singing softly as well as movement from the kitchen. The voice sounded very familiar to Izzy and she recognised it almost immediately. It was Magnus Bane.

At first, Izzy reasoned that it must be the radio or a speaker, until, that is, the singing stopped mid word and was replaced with the same smooth voice swearing as something clattered to the floor.

She was about to make her way into the kitchen to see what the heck was going on when she heard her brother's voice yell out, "Magnus, what was that?"

"Well darling, a pot that was once on the bench is now on the floor," Magnus replied. If Izzy wasn't certain before that the person in her brother's kitchen was Magnus Bane then the use of his name made her certain now. Though that raised a lot more questions than it answered, what was a world famous singer doing in her brother's kitchen? And why did he seem so at home? Also, did he just call Alec darling?!

Alec sighed, "Do you want some help?" soft footsteps drew closer to the kitchen, coming from the direction of Alec's office.

"I've got this. I can handle making pasta on my own," was Magnus's indignant reply

"I know, I just wanted a break from that case file. And to do this," the two were quiet for a moment and so Izzy silently crept forward, eternally thankful that she had chosen not to wear heels that would click on the hardwood floor.

Although, her stealth was short lived when she saw what had made the two go quiet. They were locked at the lips, Magnus's hands in Alec's hair and Alec's hands on Magnus's waist, pulling him closer. Izzy let out a startled gasp, her hand flying to her mouth to muffle it, but it was too late. The couple had already heard her and had broken off the kiss to look at her in alarm. Alec's face had gone a spectacular shade of red and Magnus looked torn between laughing and being mortified. Though, Izzy noted, neither of them had attempted to move away from the other.

Izzy was the one that broke the silence, "Well this is new, Alec, why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?" she asked awkwardly, still shocked at the fact she had just seen _Magnus Bane_ kissing her brother.

Alec grimaced, "I'm so sorry Izzy, we were planning on telling you and Jace tomorrow on movie night,"

"It's alright. Uh, how long have you been together?" Izzy replied

"Six and a half months," Magnus said nervously watching for Izzy's reaction

"Six and a half months?! Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Why didn't you tell me?!" Izzy demanded, directing a thunderous look towards her brother.

"I was going to tomorrow!" Alec protested, looking incredibly guilty

"Let me re-phrase that, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Izzy replied

"That would be my fault," Magnus said, "We were trying to keep it a secret from the media and it snowballed into keeping it a secret from everyone else as well,"

"Right, well, how about we start over then?" Izzy suggested, "I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister, and it's nice to meet you,"

"I'm Magnus, Alec's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you too Isabelle, your designs are incredible," Magnus replied, the atmosphere in the kitchen changing to something infinitely calmer.

Izzy was shocked, "You've seen my designs?"

"Of course I have! I've actually been begging Cat to let me wear something of yours to the Grammy's this year," Magnus told her while Alec smirked at the expression of utter disbelief that had taken over his sister's face.

"Wait- are you serious?" Izzy asked incredulously

"Of course! They're incredible!" Magnus said and began to ramble excitedly about Izzy's designs while Alec just watched him fondly. Izzy was torn between being flattered at the fact her favourite singer loved her work, and being eternally grateful to said singer for giving her brother a reason to smile the way he was now. Because, in all of her years, Izzy had never seen Alec look at anyone the way he was looking at Magnus, and the casual way that Magnus was leaning against Alec told her all she needed to know to ascertain that Alec's feelings were mutual.

It was good, Izzy thought, to see Alec this happy around someone who wasn't family. In fact, it was good to see him this happy at all, it had a certain feeling of domesticity to it all and Izzy knew that this was a relationship that was going to last, and so, she slipped in a comment about how she wanted to design both of their suits for the wedding that made them both blink in shock for a moment before smiling and nodding (further cementing the idea in Izzy's head that it was definitely going to happen one day). 

Eventually, Izzy realised that it was pretty late and that she had an early morning meeting tomorrow. Saying her goodbyes to the couple she left the apartment with an even better opinion of Magnus than she had entered with. Perhaps it was because she hadn't just met one of her heroes, but because she had met her future brother-in-law. Besides, she certainly had a good story to tell at the wedding that would happen about a year after (she also got to design the formalwear for the entire bridal party, including herself, at said wedding, so really it was a win-win).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for about a week, yesterday was my last day of school for the year and so that week was absolutely hectic! That being said, I seriously can't believe I only have two years of high school left... It's a bit mind boggling to be honest! Anyway, I would love to hear any feedback you have for this! I'd had the first line of this written for ages but I didn't quite know what to do with it so I'm glad that I finally finished it! As always, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	2. Love In An Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Alec and Magnus met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning on adding a second part to this but it was requested by Bonesfan1997 on Wattpad, it's the story of how Alec and Magnus met and I hope you like it! The title is from the song 'Love In An Elevator' by Aerosmith which I thought was fitting because Magnus is a singer in this :)

Alec slid into the elevator just before it closed. Sighing, he looked down at the mountain of files cradled in his arms, one of his cases was requiring a lot more work than was originally intended, not only did he have to travel to the other side of the country to get a report from a plaintiff who for some reason refused to give their statement via email, he still had so many other statements to collect before they could finally take on Valentine and his company The Circle to court for defrauding millions of their employees.

"Long day?" came a voice from the other side of the elevator

Alec startled, he'd thought he was alone. As he looked up, he locked eyes with the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he was tall, taller than Alec even, with smooth tan skin and feline gold-green eyes. Realising that he should probably say something in return, Alec stammered out a reply, "Uh, yeah. It's really only just begun though to be honest,"

The man laughed, "I can relate to that all too well, what's got you so busy?"

"Collecting statements from plaintiffs," Alec replied, talking to the man was so easy that he barely noticed the numbers ticking down on the elevator display as they neared his floor

"You're a lawyer?"

"Yeah," Alec nodded, "I mainly take cases against big cooperation's, looking after the little guy kind of thing,"

"Very admirable," The man said, Alec was so caught up in the melodic lilt to his tone that he barely noticed the man giving him a slow and applicative once-over.

"Thanks, what do you do?" Alec asked

"I'm in the music industry," the man replied but it was obvious to Alec that it wasn't the whole story.

"Nice, what kind of job do you do?" Alec was genuinely curious, there was something about the man that made him want to know more.

"Oh, I'm a singer," the man replied, almost shyly

"Wow, that's really cool. What kind of music do you sing?"

"Mainly pop, but it depends on what I feel like writing at the time," the man said, and Alec could see that he was clearly passionate about his work

"You write your own songs? You must be pretty talented, what are the names of some of them? I want to listen to them," Alec hoped he wasn't being too forward, but there was just something about the man that drew him in, made him want to be closer to him.

The man blinked, like he couldn't believe what Alec was saying, "You want me to tell you the names of my songs?"

Alec nodded, "Yeah, if that's alright by you,"

The man was about to reply when suddenly the elevator screeched to a halt and the emergency light flickered on, the man said something in another language that by the tone of it Alec could tell was swearing.

After unsuccessfully prodding the buttons and hitting the emergency button, the man sighed in defeat, "It looks like we're stuck here for a while. The screen says it should be back online soon, but it doesn't say how long it'll take,"

"Damnit, I had a lot of paperwork to do," Alec muttered and was surprised when he heard the man laugh

"I'm happy, maybe they'll cut the whole meet and greet thing short. I usually look forward to them but I really don't feel like it today," the man said, in the different lighting, Alec could see the truth to that statement, he looked truly tired, though it didn't make him any less beautiful. The man sunk to the floor and with a shrug replied to Alec's questioning glance said, "I figure we're gonna be here a while. You might want to put the folders down, as much as I appreciate your arms in that suit I don't want you to get too fatigued," 

Alec blushed at the compliment and set the folders down before sitting next to them. Deciding to keep the conversation going (after all, how else were they supposed to pass the time?), he asked the man, "So, where are you from and what brings you to LA?"

"Work brings me to LA, I'm actually from New York. Well, technically I'm from Indonesia, but I moved to America when I was eleven. How about you? Where do you call home?"

"I'm from New York too, but I was born in Idris, it's a little country between Germany, France and Switzerland. It's so small that most people just leave it off the maps," Alec replied

"What are the chances we're both from the Big Apple?" the man laughed, he really was beautiful when he was laughing, Alec thought, of course he was beautiful all the time, but it just became all the more noticeable.

"Yeah," Alec said, before furrowing his brown as he realised something, "Wait, if we're going to be stuck here for a while then I should probably introduce myself, right? I'm Alec Lightwood,"

"I'm Magnus Bane," the man replied, looking almost nervous about introducing himself. Alec thought there was something familiar about the name, like he'd heard it before. He brushed it off, it was probably because Magnus was a singer, but he was sure someone had mentioned him to Alec at some point, most likely Isabelle. Actually, definitely Isabelle, Alec vaguely remembered her mentioning Magnus to him several times.

Leaving his small discovery on realising that he was talking to his sister's favourite singer alone, Alec and Magnus continued to chat, small getting to know each other things, with a healthy amount of flirting thrown in as well (mainly from Magnus, but Alec did make a few contributions on that as well). 

Soon enough, the elevator came back to life and they arrived at the right floor. Just as Alec was about to disappear down the hallway, he felt a warm hand on his arm and turned to face Magnus.

Magnus handed him a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it, he gave Alec a glittery wink before saying "Call me," and turning around to walk towards his own room.

After finishing some of his paperwork for the case later that night, Alec did call him and the next day they went on the first of their many dates together. And if Alec purposely left Isabelle in the dark about his new boyfriend, well, she was sure to find out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! As always, I would love to hear any feedback you have and comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
